


Yet another thing we share

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alec travels with Sam and Dean and is a part of the family, Bonding, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Gen, Mild Language, No Pulse, Post-Dark Angel, Same Performer in Different Roles, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Turns out, history likes to repeat itself sometimes.
Relationships: Alec McDowell | X5-494 & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Yet another thing we share

**Author's Note:**

> AKA another one of those fics where SPN remided me of DA, and I placed Alec there, making him and Winchesters bond. I had this idea for a while, but only wrote and posted it now. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it.

“Well, “Alec spoke up from the backseat of Impala, thus breaking the silence that fell since they left St. Louis. “That’s one hell of a case of ‘history likes to repeat itself’”.

Sam and Dean shared a glance at that, confused by the statement what seemingly appeared out of blue.

“What do you mean by that, Al?” the older Winchester brother was the one to ask the question.

Alec blinked, realizing he had spoken the thought out loud without noticing.

“Ah, nothing serious, just thinking out loud. The case we just wrapped up reminded me of situation that happened back in Seattle before I met you, that’s all.”

“Care to share?” Sam asked, curious. It’s not often that transgenic shared something from his past or about himself. In all their time knowing him, Winchesters knew bits and pieces. Well, Dean might know a bit more, having met and known Alec long before John went MIA, Jess was killed by Yellow Eyes, and they began this search, saving people and hunting things along the way, but again not much, and certainly not of this situation. He would have remembered Alec telling him about it otherwise.

“Nosy little bitches,” Alec said with a shake of his head in reply, voice amused and teasing. 

“Aw, you makin’ us blush,” Dean replied with teasing remark of his own, flattering his eyelashes for effect and acting as if his clone gave them a compliment and really flattered them with it, especially Dean.

Alec snorted at his donor’s antics, but proceeded to tell the brothers about how back in Seattle before Dean and supernatural crossed his path, he got arrested for his crazy dead twin’s crimes, just like Dean now got blamed for crazy shifter’s killings by the police mere hours ago, simply because it took Dean’s form, and decided to frame him for its’ own twisted reasons.

“Huh,” Dean was the first to speak after Alec finished the story. “Yet another thing we have in common – both of us got blamed for the crimes committed by our insane doubles that were thankfully dead by now. You’re right, Al - history really likes to repeat itself.”

“Tell me about it,” Alec agreed with a snort. “I wonder when the similarities between us will stop though.”

“Who knows, “Sam said with a shrug, already used to Dean and Alec’s constantly popping up similarities. “Thanks sharing with us that by the way, Al.”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘sharing is caring’ yadda, yadda,” the transgenic rolled his eyes, replying this way to avoid sounding ‘chick-flick’ as Dean would say. 

The brothers chucked at the reply while Alec simply smirked. “Shame we couldn’t stay longer, though,” Dean said, after their mirth subsided a little.

“And why is that?” Sam asked.

“Well, it’s not everyday you get to see your own funeral, “Dean replied jokingly.

The three of them laugh at that, and continue on their way.

They didn’t know when this search would end, but as long they follow the ‘saving people, hunting things, the family business’ motto, and are together, they’re content to stay on the road.

For as long as it takes. 


End file.
